Their Storybook Romance
by xxkakumei
Summary: Yukino Miyazawa. Peasant, popular, yet a little selfish. Soichiro Arima. Handsom, noble, smart, yet a little stalkerish when around the girl of his dreams. When the prince notices the peasant and demands to meet her, a love story appears. Chap 9 up! Y,S
1. Her Day

**Author's Note:** I have been waiting forever to come up with the rightKare Kano story idea, and I've finally come up with it! Hurray! Staying up late really does help getting you to write faster! (let's just say it involved some chocolate chips, and a cup of coffee, and a night of extreme boredome) Please enjoy Their Storybook Romance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kare Kano. Masami Tsuda does. I wish I did own Kare Kano, cause then I'd be rich and famous, but I don't.

* * *

"Yukino, Yukino!" A sheer voice shrilled, "Miss Yukino wake up this instant!" Yukino rolled over on her straw bed and groaned as the voice said, "You've got chicken duty this morning, so get up right away!" The person walked briskly out the room, mumbling under their breath as Yukino rolled out of her bed. She stood up and looked in the bucket of water next to her and sighed at the sight. A poor, unimportant girl with a boring life ahead of her. She changed into her light blue peasant dress and left with a bag of chicken feed.

"Come on you lazy chicken butts! Move it! I've got things to do!" Yukino yelled at the defenseless chickens, kicking a few in her rampage. A few girls walked by before seeing her do the chicken abuse and Yukino immediately turned into calm, respectful, Yukino. The minute the girls passed though, it went straight back to chicken abuse.

After a few, grueling minutes of chicken feed and angry chickens, Yukino was on her way into town, a shopping list in hand. She hummed a happy song as the girls and boys of the village waved and admired her. Sure, she was just a poor peasant girl and could not be compared to the excellence of the royal family, but she was still popular for her class of people.

"Miss Miyazawa, glad to see you again, do you want the regular?" The bartender asked getting a glass of water ready for her as she nodded her head. She chugged the glass of water down before putting her head down. The bartender shook his head and asked, "So Miss Miyazawa, popularity not living it up for you? You want more out of life?" Yukino sat up and sighed dramatically, "I love this popularity! Being admired, getting all the attention the world, what could be more fun?"

"Well, I can name two things better than popularity. Love and money," A girl next to Yukino said drinking rum. Yukino turned to see a small girl with long brown hair and said, "Well, young lady, aren't you a little too young to be drinking that?" The girl knocked over Yukino's water and yelled, "I'm not little! I'm sixteen! What part of sixteen doesn't anyone in this town understand?" She kicked over a few stools and tables before huffing and puffing back to the table, oozing with rage.

"Miss Shibahime, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the bar now, I'm sorry," The bartender said gently before the girl went screaming out. Yukino placed some money onto the table and ran out after the girl, finding her in an ally.

"Makes me get mad, who does that woman think she is? I, Tsubasa Shibahime, will not be brought down by something that wench has said!" Tsubasa muttered kicking an empty bottle back and forth with her toes. Yukino looked at the girl and said, "Well, if I say so myself, you have the mind and temper of an eight year old, no matter how old you may be." Yukino turned her back to Tsubasa, and promptly walked toward the food market.

"Fresh eggplants! Get them while they're garden fresh, only three silver pieces an eggplant!" a vendor called. Yukino bought the eggplant, some bread, cheese, milk, and other various foods and spices before sitting down exhausted near the castle gates. She took a bite out of the bread as she gazed at the beautiful architecture of the ancient castle.

"You know, I should be up there," Yukino said to a raven sitting next to her. Yukino pointed up to the castle and said, "You know I should be a princess in that castle! I mean, I have the popularity to be queen!" She stood up, throwing the rest of the bread at the raven in a fit of histrionic behavior.

"I'm so beautiful; I should be queen of the world! My intelligence far outranks Prince Soichiro's looks and smarts combined! But why start at queen of this kingdom, I could start here and grow to country, then continent, then world, then universe!" She called out spinning around in joyful glee, "Someday, my day will come and I will succeed in ruling this world!" Yukino then proceeded to gather up all of her food and belongings and skipped the path home, thoughts of world domination in her mind.

Little did Yukino know, however, there was a lonely prince watching her through a window inside the castle, and this prince knew what he liked. He smiled to himself before clapping his hands.

"Yes, Prince Soichiro?" A man said bowing before his prince.

"I want a meeting with that girl, the one skipping down there," He pointed to Yukino as she danced away.

"But, Your Highness! She's just a common girl! You should have no business with her!"

"I am your prince and you shall do as I say,"

"Yes, Prince Soichiro," the man bowed and left. Soichiro smiled to himself and said, "I'm very interested in meeting you, my lovely flower."


	2. Their Meeting

**Author's note:** I don't know if this is going to be as good as chapter one, but I really hope so. It took a while to come up with an ending, but I really hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kare Kano. I wish I did, cause then I'd be able to draw even better than I do now, but i don't. so there.

* * *

A loud bang erupted on the front door of Yukino Miyazawa's shack. 

"This is His Highness's Royal Escort, open up this instant!" A booming voice yelled, almost shaking the house. Yukino opened the door as she fixed her hair with a smile on her face as she faced the five, very large men all clad in royal purple.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" Yukino said in a sweet voice as she smoothed her dress.

"Prince Arima is wishing to have a meeting with you. He also wrote a…poem for you," He said giving a small, tattered piece of paper to Yukino. She started reading, her face scrunched up trying not to laugh as she read the prince's horrible attempt at poetry.

"So, do you guys want me to meet him now?" Yukino asked stifling her laughter.

"It would be best if you valued your life and ours."

"Lead the way,"

"Actually, we got a horse and carriage."

"A WHAT?" Yukino exclaimed as she saw the small carriage with a pure white horse park in front. She pushed through all five escorts in a mad dash for her royal ride.

"Oh my gosh this is just like I'm a princess!" She gushed petting the horse. She climbed in as the driver opened the door and sat down on the soft velvet seats. A small box lay next to her, addressed to Yukino. She opened it up and screamed at the sight of a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Seems like Prince Soichiro can persuade any a lady with his usual gift of diamond jewelry," the driver muttered as the carriage took off toward the giant palace.

After some time, the carriage pulled up in front of the entrance. Yukino opened the door and saw Soichiro standing there, holding a gift in his arms. Yukino gracefully walked toward him, her diamonds reflecting in the sunlight.

"Yukino Miyazawa?" He asked as Yukino nodded. He got down on one knee and said, "Yukino, I've been watching you for a while now, and I feel that I'm madly in love with you!" Yukino backed away a little bit, afraid the prince was a stalker type. Soichiro went on, "I feel we can make this relationship work! Oh, I got you another gift!" Soichiro handed the larger box to Yukino. She opened it and gasped as she saw the most beautiful gown of silk.

"Your Highness!" Yukino said dropping the box and hugging Soichiro, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I've always wanted a gown like this!" Soichiro smiled and said, "Well, would you like to come inside?

"Heck no! I was just here for the gifts!" Yukino said rather blandly as she turned and started walking back to her shack, her gift in hands.

"But Yukino! I thought you liked me!" He called chasing after her.

"Nope! I saw the carriage and I was just here for the greater goods. Besides, you're too much of a rich boy for me."

"But!" Soichiro said, not being able to think of anything to make her stay. He sighed; his princely heart shattered and went back inside the castle.

Later, Yukino sat pondering in her house. She fingered the silk dress as she thought about her meeting with Soichiro.

"So, he loves me, he says?" Yukino said to herself, smiling, "Well, I'll just play hard to get, that'll show that stuck-up prince that he can't get everything he wants. Besides, I do want more gifts!" Yukino danced around a little, thinking of tons of plots to get even bigger and better gifts, when a knock came at her door. She stopped her merriment and opened it, seeing Tsubasa from the day before.

"You're Miss Miyazawa, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes….what can I do to help you?" Yukino replied kicking the dress out of sight. Tsubasa cleared her throat, grabbed Yukino by the front of her dress and said in a threatening way, "Don't you dare go towards MY Soichiro! He may like you, but in the end, I know he'll choose me!" She let go and headed out the door, but as she turned she looked back and yelled, "I'll come visit you again if you don't stay away from him! Got it?" Yukino rubbed her throat and nodded that she did as she shut the door.

"Why would my beloved Soichiro pick someone like her? I'm much better than her! Why can't he just see that?" Tsubasa muttered as she kicked barrels out of the way. She looked up at the cloudy sky and yelled, "I will get you back! Mark my words Soichiro!"


	3. His Mind and Her Plot

**Author's note:** Umm….sorry I haven't updated. I've been very very stressed out lately. Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try updating as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kare Kano and I, sadly, never will.

Soichiro tapped his fingers on the council table, waiting for his council meeting to begin. An old man stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Today we'll be announcing the new cherry picking laws and how it'll affect our economy. In section 2 a…." Soichiro felt his gaze become blurry as he daydreamed about Yukino.

"I thought she liked me. I mean, I know everything about her, and she probably knows everything about me. Where did I go wrong?" He thought, blindly ignoring the old man, "I thought I had everything a girl could want! Looks, brain, riches! Did I come on to strong or something?" He pounded his hand into the table and yelled, "That must be it!" and ran out the door.

Soichiro burst out the front gates of the castle on his white stallion….and right into Tsubasa Shibahime.

"Ow! That's my body you know! Really, men can be soooo inconsiderate to the childish one? Gosh, you're such a rude one! Why don't you care about MY feelings?" Tsubasa yelled before realizing Soichiro had accidentally run into her. She gasped as she turned a bright red and stood up.

"I'm sorry little girl, I didn't mean to hurt you," Soichiro said getting off to help Tsubasa up. Tsubasa's eyes grew wide and angry as she heard the words "little girl" She slapped his hand away and shrieked, "Little girl? I'm anything BUT a little girl! I'm a mature adult with many mature interests like alcohol and men!" She went on like this for another five minutes until Soichiro touched her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Really, I apologize. How about I take you for some ice cream?" Soichiro offered, helping Tsubasa on to the horse. She blushed as she held on to his broad shoulders and sighed in a romantic way.

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," Tsubasa said flirtatiously as they slowly rode through town. Soichiro nodded before he heard a familiar laugh and stopped the horse. His head snapped as he looked for the girl's laugh and found her, conversing with the townspeople.

"Yukino…" Soichiro whispered as she laughed again before he got off and walked into the ice cream store with Tsubasa. Tsubasa gave Yukino the evil eye behind her back as she followed Soichiro. Soichiro sighed as the two chocolate bowls were being prepared.

"What's wrong, Prince Soichiro?" Tsubasa asked in a caring tone as she licked her lips at the ice cream being placed in front of her. He sighed and said, "This girl I'm in love with turned me down flat." He took a bite as Tsubasa ate hers like a wild dog. Tsubasa grunted, her gesture for saying that she had heard. She swallowed and had a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you play hard to get? You know….get a girlfriend to make her jealous! Make her realize what she's missing!" Tsubasa said stabbing her spoon into the table. Soichiro looked a little shocked and said, "What? What girl can be as cool as Yukino Miyazawa?" Tsubasa sighed and said, "Men….Why don't I be your girlfriend? It'll definitely make her jealous!"

Soichiro sat there a few minutes and contemplated. He did love Yukino, but would making her jealous be the right thing? He looked at Tsubasa and held his hand out.

"I'll try it. I want to make her mine, so I'll be your boyfriend." Tsubasa jumped across the table and tackled Soichiro before dragging him out of the store.

"As my boyfriend, we'll have to hold hands a lot, and hug, and all other things!" Tsubasa said pulling him close. They began walking when Yukino passed by. She stopped, looked back at the two for a while and thought, "But…I thought he was in love with me. And I was just going to ask him to be mine…I'll get him back from that girl. I will…"


	4. Do You Like Me Now?

**Author's Note: **This chapter was fun to write. Partly cause I've always wanted to see what would happen if Tsubasa and Soichiro got together and how Yukino would feel. Well, have fun reading! Thank you all for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I, as usually, don't own Kare Kano.

And so it began, the battle to win the fair prince's heart. Was it one sided love for them, or was it true? Neither of them knew their true intentions, nor did they respect the other's opinion. With that, a love war began.

Soichiro awoke the next morning to a grey day. It wasn't because of the thundering clouds or the pouring rain, but because of the fact he had a girlfriend just to make another girl jealous. He put his head into his hands and moaned, "What was I thinking?" He got up, got dressed and walked downstairs just to face the sight of a soaking wet Tsubasa.

"Soichiro! I ran all the way down here just to be with you on this stormy day!" Tsubasa panted running up to him and tackling him to the ground. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love it when a man protects me from thunder." Soichiro pushed Tsubasa off and said, "Sorry….honey…..but I have to uhh…go talk to a council man about….uh…that cherry law…." He quickly found some random person and started going on and on about cherries.

"I'll wait for you, my love!" Tsubasa yelled as Soichiro closed the two doors leading to the royal hallway. After standing there for a few minutes, her heart racing, she decided to go explore the castle.

"Oh wow! A corridor just for my beloved's use!" She giggled after saying my beloved, happy that she could call him that. She continued exploring various rooms and stairways, eyes wide in fascination.

"I know that my plan is working! Sure, he's using forced love right now, but eventually, he'll start to love me for me and start hating that other woman," she laughed a little evilly before spotting Soichiro down the hallway. She began running toward him when she heard him say to himself, "Oh, I wish Yukino were here. I can barely stand that Tsubasa after what she did three years ago," Tsubasa stopped, hidden behind a suit of armor, "I don't think I could ever have a relationship with her after what happened then." He continued talking to himself as Tsubasa sadly crept away and hid in a closet, crying silent tears.

"I thought that my plan would work!" She said putting her head in between her knees, sniffling, "It was three years ago! I didn't mean to hurt her! It was a total accident! She fell into the river by accident!" She cried louder and yelled out, "But I can't even make him understand! I can't even make him stop loving that woman! Why? I thought I was loved by everyone!" She wiped her eyes off and decided to continue this relationship. Who knows? Maybe Tsubasa could find a way to make Soichiro love her! Maybe there was hope for her yet!

She walked down the stairs into the entrance hall and saw Soichiro.

"Oh, it's you Tsubasa," He said, "I was just looking for you."

"I think I'm going to go home now. I shouldn't have barged in like I did," Tsubasa said looking at the ground. Soichiro heard her sadness and decided to try and cheer her up, since it was part of his nature. He went behind her, put his arms around her, and whispered, "Why don't we go to town, just the two of us?" Tsubasa looked up at him and said, "Really? I thought you had to discuss some cherry law?" Soichiro smiled and took her by the hand and went outside.

"Where do you want to go? There's the park, lake, café, shopping, we can go anywhere!" Soichiro said as they walked down the cobblestone street. Tsubasa shrugged before she noticed the candy store, her sanctuary. She let go of his hand and dashed to the window, gluing her face to the glass as she saw all of the sugary delights. Soichiro joined her before escorting her inside.

"What can I get, Soichiro?" She asked licking her lips at all the goodness. Soichiro gave her a bag of coins and said, "Anything your heart desires! I'll wait outside, have fun!" He waved to her and stood outside, watching the crowds.

"Your Highness?" A woman's voice said. Soichiro turned and saw Yukino holding a basket of eggs. She smiled and said, "I didn't think I'd see you here!" Soichiro did his best not to smile and said, "I'm here with my girlfriend, Tsubasa." Yukino got a sad look on her face and said, "Oh, so I guess the rumors are true," She looked at Tsubasa as she came out with two buckets filled to the top with candy and said, "Well, I better be going. You two have fun!" She waved and walked across the street

"Soichiro? I got you some candy!" Tsubasa said giving him a bucket, pretending she didn't see Yukino. Soichiro ignored her and thought to himself, "If I want her I have to work for it." He grabbed Tsubasa's shoulder, leaned down, and kissed her right on the lips.

"Oh…my…god! The prince is kissing Tsubasa Shibahime!" A girl shrieked. Yukino turned around, saw the sight, and saw Soichiro staring at Yukino straight in the eye.

"Do you want me now, Yukino?" He thought as he stopped kissing Tsubasa.


	5. The Anger and The Truth

**Author's Note**: So sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had any good ideas for this chapter, and then when I DO get an idea, my computer gets infested by a virus so we have to get a new one. Then, the internet doesn't work….grr.

Oh, and please do not think much ofMiss Anazi. She (probably) won't show up again and she's just a figment of my imagination.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Kare Kano, but I don't. Oh well. Some dreams don't come true.

* * *

Tsubasa's mouth dropped open after Soichiro pulled away from her. She touched her lips carefully, as if she would die if she pressed to hard. She looked from Soichiro, to the ground, to the window, and then, to Yukino. Her face immediately turned into a snarl as she glared at Soichiro and started screaming, "You only did that to make that…that…that women notice you, didn't you? You're a sorry, no-good, retarded prince! That's what you are! I hate you so much! I hate you more than you imagine!" 

"But Tsubasa, we were only doing this to make her notice…" Soichiro whispered trying to calm her down as the people stared. Tsubasa only slapped his hand away and started screaming some more.

"You're a selfish monster, Soichiro! I thought that you actually liked me! You're a no-good retard! There! I said it again! I called 'His Royal Highness' a no-good retard! Because all he has in mind is that monster of a woman Yukino Miyazawa! Because that's all you cared about in this relationship, right Soichiro? You never really liked me! I hate you!" Tsubasa screeched before she slapped Soichiro across the face and ran off.

Soichiro stood there dumbfounded as a red hand mark appeared on his face. Yukino was looking at him, trying not to laugh, as he walked over. He sighed and said, "Tsubasa….what am I going to do with her?" Yukino smiled and said, "Well, it seems like you're in a lot of trouble with her, but you love her right? You should go after her and win her heart back! I would like for a man to do that for me, I think that's what she needs for you, and only you, to do for her." Soichiro ruffled his hair and muttered, "Yeah, like I would ever like her after what she did to Miyuki…" Yukino looked confused as she heard what he muttered.

"Miyuki? Who's….Miyuki?" Yukino asked. Soichiro looked at Yukino and said, "She was an ex-fiancé of mine three years ago. She was the princess of a nearby kingdom. I'll tell you what happened, but let's go somewhere more private." Yukino nodded and they started a long, silent walk in the forest.

"Well? I'm waiting to hear your sad story," Yukino said sarcastically after they had walked for about fifteen minutes.

"Oh yeah," he sighed and began, "Princess Miyuki Anazi. I remember she had come to live at the castle for a while during her kingdom's war. Tsubasa had been friends with me for a while, so she was around the castle a lot, too. I guess that was a big mistake…"

"What happened?" Yukino asked.

"Well, one day, Miyuki took me to the bridge over the pond in the castle garden. She told me she had a gift for me, and I think Tsubasa was jealous and followed us. When we got to the bridge, Miyuki kissed me. After it was over, I went back to the castle, but she stayed. The only thing I know is that someone pushed Miyuki into the water and she drowned. I would've never thought it was Tsubasa, until she came back to the castle soaking wet and with some of Miyuki's jewelry. We never told anyone it was Tsubasa, and you can't tell anyone either," Soichiro said, slumping against a tree.

Yukino looked down at Soichiro before sitting next to him and asked, "Was Princess Anazi your true love?" Soichiro looked at Yukino and shook his head no. He stroked her hair and said, "I think my only true love is sitting right here next to me." Yukino turned scarlet as she replied, "I think so, too."

They gazed at each other for a few moments before leaning in to kiss each other as the rain started to fall.

"Please, God, let us stay in this moment forever," they both thought after stopping to hold each other for a long time.


	6. Before the Banquet

**Author's Note:** Well, this is a lot lighter then some of the other chapters and it's probably not that great, but I wrote it as sort of a bridge to the next part of the story. Still, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Kare Kano

* * *

Wouldn't you all like to believe that the story was over after the prince found his true love? Well, not exactly. Little did the happy couple know they were in for a lot of mayhem in their near future.

Yukino woke up the next day with a huge smile on her face. She quickly got up, made her bed, and skipped out to do her chores.

"Hello, you lovely chickens! Isn't today the most perfect day?" She said as she threw chicken feed in front of the chickens, who seemed to be very confused since they were used to Yukino attacking them. She dumped the last of the feed down before smiling at her job well done and went inside to get ready. She put on the gown she had received from Soichiro a while back and put on her diamonds and pearls as well.

"I'm so excited! He's sending me an escort to go to the castle!" She bustled around her tiny shack some more, looking out the window every so often. A golden carriage pulled up and she shrieked as she ran out the door and into Soichiro's arms. She looked up at him and asked, "So why did you want to get me all dressed up?" Soichiro helped her into the carriage and after closing the door behind him said, "Well, I'm having a ball tonight, and I wanted you to be the first one at the palace so we can greet the guests as they arrive. You do have a sort of, princess-like behavior so I thought that you would like it." Yukino's eyes lit up and said with excitement, "A real ball! With a lot of royal people! Really!" Soichiro smiled and nodded his head as they approached the castle. He let her out and escorted her inside to the main ballroom.

"Wow!" Yukino said in awe as her voice and footsteps echoed in the enormous room. She looked around and saw tables filled with food and a string duo starting to perform. A grand piano also filled the room as she began to dance with herself before Soichiro came and started waltzing with her. Yukino giggled and Soichiro asked, "What? Can't my first dance be with a beautiful girl?"

The stern king watched the two dancing from the entrance and cleared his throat before saying in a deep voice, "Soichiro, you shouldn't be dancing with girls before the ball even starts. You'll disgrace the entire royal family. And who is this young maiden?" Soichiro walked Yukino over and said, "This is Yukino Miyazawa, she's my new girlfriend."

"What kingdom is she from?" The king asked looking Yukino up and down. Soichiro and said, "This kingdom."

"But she's got to be a princess!"

"No she doesn't, I can choose who I like."

"But if you marry an unroyal women, that'll make the blood not completely royal! Your children will be…..half royal, half peasant!" The king gave a disgusted look at Yukino and said, "After today, I forbid you to see her." Soichiro looked down and said, "Father…I don't get angry too often, do I?" The king looked at Soichiro and said, "No, not really. You always have the image of gracefulness like your mother!" Soichiro clenched his fists and said, "Well now I'm angry. Father! You can't forbid me from seeing her! If you make me leave her, I will leave the royal family, and you'll have no heir to the throne," The king thought long and hard before smoothing out his beard and sighing, "You there, Yukino, in case anyone asks, you're the duchess of….Lucrid, and if they ask where it is, just smile and change the subject." Yukino nodded as the king left mumbling stuff about youngsters.

"That was too close," Soichiro said sitting down in a chair.

"Well there are going to be some people who are surprised right? I mean, not everyone is going to approve of us," Yukino said getting a sandwich to eat.

"When does the party start?"

"Wow, in about ten minutes! Well, at least everything is ready," Soichiro said getting up to open the oak ballroom doors for the guests to arrive through.

Not to long later, all the guests had arrived and everyone was having a merry time. Yukino and Soichiro were together telling jokes to a group of people, but little did anyone know there was a girl in the room who wanted Yukino's popularity.

A girl named Maho Izawa.


	7. Maho and Her Trickery

**Author's Note:** sorry I haven't updated! I've been so busy with all this stuff, I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kare Kano. So there

* * *

The party was going splendid! The guests were happy, Soichiro's friends were all complimenting him on finding Yukino, Yukino was having fun being treated like royalty, and the king and queen were happy that their son was so pleased with a girl.

"It's almost as if his ex-fiancé didn't drown herself!" The queen said happily as Soichiro waltzed with Yukino.

"I agree, dear. He's always been moping around the castle, especially with that Tsubasa lady. Didn't they used to be good friends?" The king asked.

"They were, but I think something happened…I wonder what?" The two royals sat and pondered what could've happened to Soichiro's and Tsubasa's relationship as Maho Izawa walked by them. She got some punch, watching Yukino out of the side of her eye. She drank her punch and glared at her, wishing she would explode right in the prince's arm.

"That girl, what does she have that I don't?" Maho muttered squeezing her punch glass. She turned around to the table and muttered, "She's not even real! She's so fake, she's bleeding her fakeness. Why can't he see that I'm the real deal?" Maho took a deep breath, turned around, and walked across the dance floor in her emerald green dress.

"You're Lady Maho right?" A young man asked her. Maho nodded and he held out his hand and asked, "Would you have this dance?" Maho smiled and took his hand. As they danced, she kept directing the young lord to go in the direction of Soichiro and Yukino.

"So what's your name?" Maho asked eyeing Yukino as the man spun her around.

"Me? I'm Lord Hideaki Asaba of the tenth kingdom of Turnstrep," Hideaki said proudly. He smiled and said, "What about you?"

"Lady Maho Izawa of Larcnex," She said coldly. Hideaki looked in the direction Maho was looking and said, "Yep. Prince Soichiro Arima. We go wayyy back. His new girlfriend is supposedly the love of his life!" Maho glared at Yukino some more and asked, "You haven't met her yet?" Hideaki shook his head no and said, "I'm staying after the party to help clean up, so I'm going to meet her then." Maho nodded and after they finished dancing, went to a group of girls who were giggling and looking at Yukino and Soichiro.

"Miss Miyazawa is always so elegant in town, it's so like her to get a royal boyfriend!" A girl said.

"I know! I know! And she's sooooo pretty! She has perfect skin!" Another girl noticed.

"I want to be just like her!" A girl whispered laughing. Maho smiled and walked over to the girls.

"Lady Maho! It's so nice to see you!" The girl's said in unison. Maho smiled and said, "You know Yukino is all fake, right? She's pretending to be perfect just so she can get all the guys. She thinks she's too good for regular boys, you know she's a peasant, right?" The three girls gasped as Maho went on, "You know how she's all perfect? I've heard that she can hold quite the temper tantrum."

"No way!"

"How could she trick us?"

"We should've known all along!"

"Let's go tell everyone else, she should have no right to have Prince Soichiro if she has to trick him!" The girl's split up and went up to other girl's at the party and told them all of Yukino's trickery. Maho smiled to herself as she watched Soichiro and Yukino dance.

_I'll have you all to myself, Soichiro. Only someone with a title like me should be able to have you_ Maho thought getting a plate of food for herself.


	8. Finding Tsubasa

**Author's Note:** Really sorry I haven't updated. And sorry if the story seems it's going to fast. I'm just trying to get Rika, Aya, and Tsubaki into the story. They should be making their appearence in chapter 9 if everything goes as planned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kare Kano

* * *

The next morning, Yukino arose with a feeling that she had conquered the world. Soichiro was in a conference today, so the world was free for her to take charge! She put on her favorite work dress, tied a bandana in her hair, and after a quick check over in the mirror she walked out and smiled as she went into town.

It didn't take long for Yukino to notice all the girls were glaring at her. She still smiled, a bit nervously and waved at two girls. One girl whispered to another and they burst out laughing, and Yukino's hand shot down. She went into the bar and sat down, getting a glass of apple fizz.

"I don't see what's wrong! It's as if they all hate me," Yukino said before taking a sip. The barkeeper looked at one of the bar maids who was sending Yukino death looks and said, "Well, you must've done something wrong. What else could get all the girls to hate you so badly?"

"I really don't know. Alls I've done is go out with Soichiro!" Yukino said putting her head down.

"You're too busy playing around with him. Since then, you've become little miss tramp," The bar maid sneered as she picked up the glass next to Yukino. She went on, "Personally, I think any girl who thinks she's in the right of mind to steal a royal from another girl is downright dirt." Yukino stared in shock after the bar maid and turned to the bar keeper.

"I've never 'played around' with Soichiro! How could I be this tramp?" Yukino slammed her fist onto the table and said, "I didn't steal him from Tsubasa! Not at all!" The bar keeper looked at Yukino and said, "Well, it seems like you have to clean up after your mess. Start by finding Miss Shibahime, she seems like a person who'd start this. Though good luck finding her, she's been gone for a while ever since that nasty breakup…." Yukino laid down a gold coin on the wooden table and left.

"If I was Tsubasa, where would I be…?" Yukino muttered looking around town. She went to the food district and looked in all the shops.

"HI—YAH!" A girl yelled tackling Yukino to the ground.

"You stole him from me! You little wench! I hate you. I hate you so much!" The voice said, clearing out to be from Tsubasa. Yukino kicked Tsubasa off and stood up.

"Why you little…" Yukino said. She stopped before she punched Tsubasa and took a deep breath. She smiled and calmly asked, "Why are you mad at me, Tsubasa?"

"Because you stole the prince from me you bitch!" Tsubasa screamed running toward Yukino. Yukino placed her hand on top of Tsubasa's forehead so Tsubasa couldn't reach her.

"Now let me ask, didn't you tell Soichiro that he should go out with you so he could get me?" Yukino asked. Tsubasa froze as Yukino went on, "Didn't you tell him that'd it make me jealous? I say that he thought it was just some big plot and that you were just trying to help him, but you must really love him right?" Tsubasa's eyes teared up as she turned and ran down an ally. Yukino followed and found Tsubasa crying. Yukino knelt down and said, "I'm sorry, but if you really wanted to have Soichiro, then maybe you should've been more upfront with your feelings instead of making this confusing plot," Tsubasa nodded as she cried some more. She looked up at Yukino and sniffled, "You're not as bad as the other girls say you are," Yukino smiled and Tsubasa stood up, "Thanks. I guess you're right, but it's too late to win him back now, I'm sorry for being so mean," She walked out of the ally as Yukino followed.

"So I guess you're wondering who started this all?" Tsubasa asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if girl's stopped calling me a tramp," Yukino said as a girl tried to trip her.

"Well, I heard from another girl who knew a girl at the ball who said it was Lady Maho, who's staying her for a few months on political stuff. I wish I could help you find her, but I've got more important stuff to do instead of helping you with your stupid problems," Tsubasa said.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Nope. Never seen her. Well, have fun searching, I guess," Tsubasa shrugged and ran off, leaving Yukino alone.

"Maho…Lady Maho, why would she want to ruin my reputation?" Yukino asked sitting down in a chair.


	9. Meeting the Friends

**Author's Note:** I'm planning on ending this story in a few chapters. I think it's nearing it's conclusion.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kare Kano

* * *

So everyone would think that Yukino would defeat Maho by showing her the error of her ways? Silly reader! That only happens in manga! What happens next isn't going to be foretold…

Yukino sat with Tsubasa outside her house, sighing over their problems. Neither one really listening to the other

"I wish I was popular," Yukino sighed putting her head on her hands.

"I wish Soichiro was in love with me so we could get married and have a royal family together and we would die at an old age," Tsubasa sighed mimicking Yukino's movement.

"Right now, our lives suck," Yukino said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa nodded and said, "Well, at least I have friends. Alls you have is Soichiro, and sort of me." Yukino nodded and said, "Well, I guess that's sort of true, but Soichiro has been really busy lately with all of these meetings! He never has time for me anymore!" Tsubasa nodded and said, "That's what happens when you date a royal." Yukino nodded and sat on the ground, Tsubasa soon following.

"You know, we need to stop moping around. We need to take charge of our own lives!" Yukino said enthusiastically, before sighing and saying, "But I don't even know who this Maho is! And who knows, maybe there is more than one Maho."

"I agree. You need to solve your own problems. I'll go and get someone else to solve mine," Tsubasa said. They sat in silence a while longer before Yukino asked, "Who do you usually go to when you're having trouble?"

"Oh, you know. Tsubaki, Aya, and Rika. They're my group of friends!" Tsubasa said happily clicking her shoes together.

"Wait. Tsubaki as in Tsubaki Sakura, the kingdom's greatest athlete? And Aya as in Aya Sawada, the best author? And Rika as in Rika's Clothing Shop?" Yukino asked. Tsubasa nodded and said, "They really aren't all that. They're just big losers who somehow managed to get famous."

"And you're just saying that because you aren't famous?"

"Shut up or I'll stab you in the stomach."

"All right, if you don't want to talk about your unsuccessful life, that's fine with me!"

"Shut up Yukino!" Tsubasa screamed getting up and storming out of Yukino's yard cursing and the rest. Yukino just shrugged and went inside for the night and fell asleep.

The next day, Yukino got up ready to face the world with a can-do attitude. She walked into town, had a smile on her face as the girl's looked confused at Yukino's behavior, and went into Rika's Clothing Shop.

"I'll be right with….oh! You're Miss Miyazawa! Tsubasa's friend!" Rika said in her sweet voice stopping her sewing machine.

"Tsubasa said you'd stop by, and what great timing, too! Tsubaki and Aya just came!" Rika skipped away to the back room and pulled Tsubaki and Aya out.

"Now I'm sure you've seen them before-" Rika stopped as Yukino shrieked, "Oh my god! It's you! And you! Tsubaki! You are my FAVORITE athlete! And you Aya, you're the BEST author! I can't believe I'm in the same room with three famous people!" The three girls looked at Yukino funny and exchanged looks.

"Are we really all that?" Aya asked. Rika and Tsubaki shrugged.

"Hey Yukino, doesn't everyone like, hate you because of a rumor some lady started?" Tsubaki asked, "I don't really like believing rumors, and Tsubasa has told us good things about you so we don't believe them."

"Thank you. It seems you guys are the only people in town who aren't trying to ruin me," Yukino said bowing her head slightly. Aya smiled and said, "Well, I've heard that Lady Maho Izawa started it, but maybe that's just a rumor, too. We're going to help you out, since you've helped out our Tsubasa so much." The other two girls smiled and nodded in agreement.

The next few days, Yukino, Tsubaki, Rika, Aya, and Tsubasa became close friends. The town girls looked at them all funny, wondering why they were hanging out with Yukino. Even Maho had the chance of spotting these girls.

"I can't believe it! She's friends with the famous people, too! She just won't quit!" Maho yelled from the back of her carriage. She crossed her arms and sat there, thinking of all that was going wrong in her plan.

"I've got to take it a notch up. I've got to make her know her place," She muttered looking out the window.


End file.
